The Green Eyed Gay Magnet and the Grey Eyed Gentleman
by HanariaBlack
Summary: [Draco/Harry] UPDATED - Chapter iii: "Kau kakak yang gila," Al menyeruput float-nya, dan memandangku dengan tawa hening di matanya. "Karena kau pikir gay itu penyakit, apa ada obatnya?" aku termenung sesaat, sebelum ilham memberiku jawaban, "Ada," kataku, nyengir. "Aku akan mulai mengajak kencan teman-teman perempuanku. RnR? :)
1. Chapter i

headnote:: fic yang pengen di-pub dari dulu. daripada hana diem aja karena lagi terlalu sibuk sampe susah nyari inspirasi, kenapa ga publish ini? baca juga note hana di akhir cerita~ enjoy yaa :)

**o-.x.-o**

**the green-eyed gay-magnet **and** the grey-eyed gentleman  
**_a multichapter  
__by_- HanariaBlack

**o-.x.-o**

Namaku Harry Potter.

Pemuda biasa dari negara Britania Raya, pemuda tanpa keistimewaan dengan tiga saudara lebih muda, pemuda tanpa kehebatan berarti yang berumur genap 16 sejak dua minggu sebelumnya... _an ordinary me_.

Aku punya keluarga yang harmonis. Ayahku, James, mewarisi rambut hitam berantakannya padaku, dan punya hobi memancing serta menonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadium di tengah kota Surrey.

Ibuku, Lilianne, yang memberikanku mata hijau yang identik dengannya—cantik, berambut merah—selalu memasak makanan yang membuat ayahku menari saking sedapnya, dan memiliki kedua tangan magis yang merawat semua tanaman hidroponik di kebun belakang.

Adik pertamaku, Jamie, adalah remaja 14 tahun yang sifatnya sama parahnya dengan Dad di waktu remaja—bandel, tak terkontrol. Perawakannya betulan mirip dengan ayahku, hanya rambutnya tidak terlalu berantakan.

Adik keduaku, Al, satu tahun lebih muda dari Jamie, adalah yang paling jenius. Aku dan Al sudah seperti saudara kembar (dan aku paling akrab dengan Al, karena kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama)—hanya saja matanya lebih kecokelatan, tidak berkacamata, dan ujung rambutnya berwarna kemerahan tua seperti Mum.

Sementara anak bungsu Dad dan Mum, Lily, berambut merah gelap dengan mata hazel, adalah yang paling kalem. Umurnya masih sebelas tahun, tapi kudengar Lily sudah menarik banyak perhatian anak-anak cowok—dengan bermain bola di lapangan sebelah atau duduk di barisan yang isinya cowok semua. Lily _tomboy_, mungkin karena hidup dengan tiga kakak lelaki, tapi aku sering melihatnya malu-malu memandangi kotak kosmetik Mum di depan meja rias berkaca tinggi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku bisa melihat Lily mengenakan _dress_ berenda seperti remaja gadis kebanyakan dengan sepenuh hati, bukan karena paksaan dari Mum...

Sementara aku? Hanya anak sulung yang tubuhnya agak pendek karena aku mewarisi postur tubuh ibuku. Rambut hitam acak-acakan—seberapa banyakpun aku menyisir, sekuat apapun aku berusaha, hasilnya _tidak pernah_ memuaskan—mata hijau berbentuk buah badam, buta selamanya jika tidak ada kacamata untukku, dan pemilik pakaian-pakaian kebesaran di lemariku yang bobrok dimakan usia. _Well_, aku bukan fashionista atau pengikut mode, dan aku tidak peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Selama pakaian-pakaian kebesaran itu tidak membuatku berkeringat dan tidak nyaman, aku akan terus memakainya.

Kami hidup di kota kecil Little Whinging. Tidak terlalu padat, membuatku sulit bertemu teman sebaya... tidak terlalu sepi, karena masih banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di depan rumahku yang terletak di pinggir Jalan Privet Drive.

Rumah kami bisa terbilang cukup luas, karena aku dan ketiga adikku memiliki kamar pribadi masing-masing. Dad berkerja di bidang legislatif, sementara Mum berkerja sebagai dokter kandungan di klinik di tengah kota. Ada kebun belakang yang dipenuhi warna-warni banyak bunga hasil usaha Mum, dapur dengan peralatan masak menggantung di atas konter, tiga kamar mandi, juga satu ruangan untuk peristirahatan tamu—biasanya Dad mendatangkan satu atau dua pekerjanya dan lembur di teras rumah untuk berkerja sampai larut, dan pekerja-pekerja itu akan tidur di kamar tamu.

Aku akan menginjak kelas dua di _Senior_ setelah liburan musim panas ini, dan aku telah menetapkan hati untuk menghabiskan lebih besar waktuku dengan mempelajari materi ilmu pengetahuan—karena aku disuruh masuk Cambridge atau Oxford oleh Mum—dan tidak akan berusaha mencari pacar... karena aku masih menderita patah hati diselingkuhi. Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa namanya, karena orang itu pasti akan terus mendatangi rumahku untuk meminta maaf, yang kubalas dengan pandangan membunuh atau, _simply_ meminta pembantuku untuk mengusirnya dari rumah...

Seusai aku memahami bab pertama semester satu _textbook_ Biologi, menghabiskan... entah, satu jam, mungkin—aku keluar untuk menghirup udara segar karena aku merasa sangat lelah dan pikiranku keruh, _headphone_ menggantung di leherku, mendendangkan suara merdu Ed Sheeran, dan aku mulai terlena memandangi langit senja... tetap berjalan... sampai aku menabrak seseorang lalu terjatuh.

Begitu aku mendongak, agak heran kenapa orang yang kutabrak tidak terjatuh juga, aku langsung terperangkap dalam kolam kelabu yang begitu mengilap bagai perak, dan terhisap ke dalamnya seolah ada unsur magnetik di dalam matanya yang tajam...

* * *

******[standard diclaimer applied.]**

"_Losing him was blue, like I'd ever known, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met... 'cause loving him was red..."  
_—Taylor Swift, Red

* * *

Aku baru pulang ketika langit telah menggelap dengan warna lembayung, dan ingatanku akan pemuda beriris kelabu itu kembali menghantui benakku.

Dia berpakaian hitam... rambutnya mencolok sekali karena warnanya seperti platina... kulitnya pucat... garis wajahnya runcing...

Aku membuka pintu, dan aroma sedap yang selalu menguar dari masakan Mum menyambutku. Aku melihat Jamie tengah beradu otak bermain catur di depan konsol bersama Dad, keduanya memasang ekspresi yang identik, lalu ada Mum yang tengah menaruh sepiring _fairycake_ (**1**) hangat dengan sarung tangan dan apron cokelat. Mum tersenyum padaku,

"Menikmati waktu menjernihkan kepalamu, Harry?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah _fairycake_ bertabur _choco_ _chip_. Aku mengambil gigitan pertama, dan lidahku dimanjakan oleh rasa manis yang nikmat. "Aku suka _fairycake_ buatan Mum," komentarku.

Mum mengacak rambutku. Karena aku tidak terlalu tinggi, Mum tidak perlu berjinjit seperti ibu kebanyakan pada anak mereka yang tingginya telah melampaui mereka. "Ada tetangga baru yang mengisi rumah Mr Sweepstone," kata Mum. Mr Sweepstone dulu tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Tapi Mr Sweepstone pindah ke suatu tempat di Chester. "Kau bersedia mengantar sepiring _fairycake_ lagi ke tetangga baru kita? Aku dengar mereka punya anak seumuranmu."

Aku agak ragu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa tega untuk menolak permintaan Mum. Mum terlalu banyak berkerja keras untukku... aku harus berterima kasih. "Oke, Mum," kataku. "Aku mau mandi dulu, tapinya. Boleh?"

Mum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku meninggalkan Mum, naik meniti tangga untuk sampai ke kamarku yang ada di sebelah kamar Al, menaruh _headphone_, mengambil pakaian, lalu ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi, karena nanti kulitku jadi mengerut dan terasa kasat. Bukannya aku seperti anak cewek, aku hanya malas berada dalam kedaaan tanpa berbusana.

Seusai berpakaian tanpa menyisir sama sekali, aku turun ke bawah, untuk mengantar sepiring _fairycake_ atas permintaan Mum. Aku melihat Lily yang duduk di meja makan dengan buku-buku penuh warna, sambil mengunyah _fairycake_ keju.

"Mana Mum?" tanyaku, melirik piring _fairycake_ yang telah kosong, lalu piring lain yang masih diisi tiga buah _fairycake_. "Hey. Kau makan _fairycake_ yang telah disediakan Mum untuk tetangga sebelah?"

Lily mengangkat bahunya, mendongak dengan ekspresi takut-takut. "Mum tidak bilang apa-apa tentang kue untuk tetangga."

Aku menghela singkat, "Oke. Tiga buah mungkin cukup," aku mengambil piring _fairycake_ yang ada di dekat Lily. Aku menyadari tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan Lily pada piring yang kuangkat. Aku mendengus, "Makanya. Belajar masak, dong."

Mengabaikan seruan, 'aku 'kan masih kecil!' aku memakai sandal dan menggeser pagar, lalu berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke rumah di sebelah—

Oh, wow. Aku tidak tahu rumah Mr Sweepstone yang dulunya sederhana sekali, bisa terlihat se... elegan ini.

Aku mendadak gugup. Aku melihat pintunya terbuka, biarpun sedikit, dan aku bisa mengintip sebuah rak setinggi langit-langit yang tampaknya dari kayu hitam. Aku menelan ludah, berharap tetangga baru ini ramah dan tidak terlalu aneh seperti Mr Sweepstone...

Melenyapkan pikiran yang membuatku makin gugup dalam satu gelengengan kepala, aku menggoyangkan pagarnya hingga suara berisik terdengar.

Aku langsung malu mendengar bunyi pagar besi yang kugoyang berisik _sekali_, karena aku tidak punya ide lain untuk membuat tetangga baruku keluar untuk menerima _fairycake_ dari keluargaku.

Masih dalam rasa malu, aku melihat pintu tadi terbuka lebih lebar, dan seseorang yang baru saja mencetak bayangannya dalam pikiranku muncul, membuat ujung kakiku membeku, diikuti seluruh tubuhku yang mendadak kaku.

Itu pemuda bermata kelabu, berambut pirang, jangkung dan runcing, yang baru kutabrak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku merasa darah berkumpul ke pipiku.

Mata kelabu itu lurus menatapku. Memegang pandanganku dengan tangan-tangan tembus pandang yang dingin, tapi entah, aku tidak bisa lepas dari penjara pandangannya. Mata kelabu itu seolah menahanku untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan.

Terperangkap. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa tubuhku mematung dan tenggorokanku kering mendadak... ini terasa seperti tes nasional yang menentukan nasib akhir pendidikanku. Bukan hal sepele macam menemui tetangga baru.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos—tanpa jaket, tidak seperti sebelumnya—dan rambut pirangnya masih tertata seperti waktu aku menabraknya. Mengingat insiden itu membuat aku lebih malu lagi, makanya aku memfokuskan perhatianku pada _fairycake_ kuning keemasan yang di-_topping_ meses warna-warni, lalu yang cokelat polos, dan yang di atasnya ditabur _choco_ _chips_.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara asing itu menggelitik gendang telingaku, dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku secara spontan untuk terus menatap iris kelabu di depanku.

"A-aku tetanggamu," _yang menabrakmu tadi_, tambahku miris dalam hati, "Dan aku membawakanmu _fairycake_ buatan ibuku," aku mendekatkan tiga _fairycake_ yang beralaskan piring kaca transparan ke arah pemuda bermata kelabu itu, "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Pemuda itu tidak langsung mengambilnya. Ada jeda yang kosong dan cukup panjang merayap sebelum tangannya yang lebih besar dariku mengambil alih piringnya. "Untuk apa kau memberiku kue-kue ini?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kenapa tidak bilang 'terima kasih' dan seluruh kecanggungan ini selesai? Aku berdeham. "Kau tetangga baruku. Memberimu sesuatu itu sopan. Tandanya aku menghormatimu sebagai tetangga yang baik." tambahku, ketika melihat alis pirangnya naik sebelah.

"Oh," katanya. "Kau tidak perlu repot."

Aku menggeleng ketika ia menyodorkan balik piringnya ke arahku. "Aku tidak mungkin membawa pulang kue-kue ini ke rumah."

Matanya menyorotkan kekesalan yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi aku, yang paling bisa membaca emosi di keluarga bersama Mum, bisa menangkap bahwa pemuda asing ini tidak menyukai ucapanku.

"_Well_," katanya, lebih dingin. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Aku menggeleng, "Berikan pada anggota keluargamu yang tinggal di sini?" usulku.

"Aku hanya tinggal sendirian," katanya, mata menajam.

Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal sendirian. Pemuda itu kelihatan tidak terlalu jauh usianya denganku. Yah, tapi, dia memang sangat jangkung. Aku saja harus mendongak untuk membalas pandangannya.

"Err," kataku, buta jalan keluar. "Aku tidak mungkin memakan kue-kue ini. Atau membawanya pulang."

Sunyi, sebelum suara asing itu memecahkannya. "Ibumu akan kecewa?"

Aku mengangguk, "Yeah," kataku. "Makanya, kau harus makan."

"Aku bilang, aku _tidak_ suka makanan manis. Aku yakin kue-kue ini manis sekali."

Aku mulai merasa jengkel. "Ini hanya makanan manis. Kau 'kan sudah dewasa. Ampun, deh."

"Ini hanya makanan manis. Untuk apa aku mengorbankan lidahku yang membenci gula sama sekali?"

Alisku turun dalam ekspresi yang sangat tidak sopan untuk diperlihatkan pada tetangga. "Tidak bisakah kau menghargai usaha seseorang?" tanyaku ketus.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit. "Tidak bisakah kau menghargai opini seseorang dalam rasa makanan?"

Kami saling mengirim pandangan membunuh, sama-sama keras kepala, aku kesal dan dia kesal, sampai akhirnya aku mengusap wajah dengan telapak dan menunjuk batang hidungnya.

"Berhenti memilih-milih makanan seperti _anak kecil_!" seruku murka.

"Berhenti memaksaku makan makanan manis seperti _ibu-ibu_," katanya menusuk.

"Aku tidak akan mau punya anak sepertimu," aku menggerutu, "Kau tetangga paling menyebalkan."

"Aku bisa katakan hal yang sama padamu."

"Bisa berhenti mengopi perkataanku? Kau sangat tidak kreatif," desisku.

"Aku malas bicara dengan orang yang tidak mau mendengarkan opiniku terhadap makanan."

Aku mengerang frustasi, "Aku tidak mungkin menjilat ludahku sendiri!"

Kami kembali mengirim tatapan yang bisa melubangi kepala masing-masing, sampai mata kelabu pemuda pirang itu teralih ke samping dengan bunyi desisan meluncur dari bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Oke," matanya terarah ke bahuku, tidak langsung menatap mataku. Ekspresinya keras. "Ayo, masuk ke rumahku."

Kekagetan membuat aku mundur tiga langkah, dan mataku membesar bersama warna merah yang melukis di sekitar pipiku. _Apa maksud perkataan itu?!_ "_Kau_ _sangat_ _vulgar_!" kataku tajam, menaruh sebanyak-banyaknya unsur hinaan di intonasiku.

Pipi pucatnya ikut memerah, tapi tidak segelap merah di pipiku. "B-bukan begitu maksudku!" ia kelihatan gelisah, dan aku juga gelisah. Pandangannya bolak-balik antara mata dan bahuku... aku tidak tahu apa yang menempel di bahuku sampai membuatnya terus memerhatikan bahuku. "K-kita makan _fairycake_ ini berdua... karena aku tidak akan tahan makan lebih dari satu buah manisan."

Aku tersentak. Makan berdua? Dengan pemuda pirang yang baru kukenal? Mum selalu bilang, kita tidak boleh memberikan kepercayaan yang besar pada orang yang baru dikenal. Pipiku terlalu panas membakar sampai rasanya matahari siang tadi tidak terlalu menyiksa bagiku. Aku menunduk malu,

"K-kalau itu memang jalan satu-satunya..." perkataanku tidak berakhir, menggantung di udara bersama partikel gas di atmosfir yang tidak bisa dilihat keberadaannya. Aku masih menunduk, tidak ingin tetangga baruku melihat pipiku yang semerah ceri dengan menyedihkannya, dan aku makin malu merasakan pandangannya yang terpusat ke arahku. "...o-oke," balasku kaku, menggaruk tengkuk.

Karena tidak ada balasan yang terdengar, aku mendongak, dan menemukan sepasang iris kelabu yang memandangku intens, seolah aku adalah pisang dan dia monyetnya.

"Baiklah," katanya, lalu mundur untuk mempersilakanku masuk ke pagarnya yang telah dibuka. "Ayo, masuk."

**o-x-o**

Di luar terlihat elegan, rumah di bagian dalamnya juga elegan. Setiap furnitur yang kulihat di ruang tamunya pasti terukir indah dengan pola melingkar yang unik. Aku melihat beberapa figura yang memajang lukisan abstrak yang penuh makna, dan aku melihat ada figura foto—di samping vas bunga yang bentuknya seperti guci mini—yang berisi empat orang berambut pirang. Aku mendekat, menunduk sedikit, berani melihat karena si pemilik rumah tengah menyediakan teh untukku, dan aku berasumsi bahwa itu foto keluarganya.

Yang wanita berambut panjang dengan senyuman elegan itu ibunya, pria bermata tajam itu ayahnya, dan... dua anak kecil pirang itu pasti si tetangga barunya itu dengan saudara kandungnya.

Aku melihat rambut anak yang paling besar itu platina, seperti ayahnya, dan aku yakin bahwa itu pasti tetanggaku, sementara anak kecil lainnya—yang nyengir kekanakan—berambut pirang lebih mirip ibunya, pasti adik tetanggaku.

Aku melirik latar tempatnya—sebuah danau biru yang dikelilingi tumbuhan berbunga putih—ketika suara berdeham dan suara berintonasi datar mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk dengan sopan di tempat yang seharusnya?"

Aku malu, lalu nyengir minta maaf, "_Sorry_," aku mendekat ke sebuah sofa biru pucat yang memiliki _cushion_ di atasnya. Aku mengenyampingkan _cushion_-nya, lalu melihat tetanggaku menaruh nampan tembus pandang berpegangan keemasan yang menjadi alas dua cangkir termewah yang pernah kulihat, dan juga, piring berisi tiga _fairycake_ buatan ibuku.

"Tindakanmu sulit dimaafkan."

Aku menghela, "_Maaf_," ulangku, lebih keras.

"Terserah," mendadak, pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan pucatnya, membuatku menatap tangan yang lebih besar itu bingung. "Perkenalkan, namaku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Oh. Aku menjabat tangan itu sesaat. Hangat. "Harrison," kataku, jeda sebentar, "Panggil saja Harry."

"Senang mengenalmu, Harrison," kata Draco, dan aku sadar betul dia menolak memanggilku dengan lebih akrab. "Tidak masalah aku menyediakanmu Earl Grey?"

Aku _suka_ Earl Grey. Aku tidak membiarkan Draco mengetahuinya, tentu. "Tidak masalah, terima kasih," kataku, dan Draco mengangkat secangkir tehnya. Aku melirik _fairycake_ di piring yang teronggok. "Sebelum minum, kenapa tidak mencoba kue pemberianku dulu?"

Draco berhenti mendekatkan cangkirnya ke bibir, sebelum menaruh kembali cangkirnya ke atas nampan seraya memberiku tatapan mengkritik. "Kau bukan tuan rumahnya," ucapnya sinis, dan aku hanya memandangnya polos. Ia menghela. "Ada benarnya juga," dia mengambil sebuah _fairycake_, dan memandang sekeliling kue itu dengan dahi mengernyit. Ia melihatku memandanginya, dan ia memerintahku, "Kau ambil juga."

Aku mengambil _fairycake_ yang paling dekat denganku—_topping_ meses warna-warni—lalu mulutku mulai berair. Biarpun tidak hangat lagi dan baunya tidak terlalu semerbak, aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana tekstur lembut _fairycake_ buatan Mum meleleh di lidahku. Yum.

"Kau menatap_nya_ seolah kau tidak makan selama tiga hari," komentar Draco, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu mencintai makanan, terutama yang manis-manis," aku membela selera makanku.

Dia menggeleng, "Aneh," katanya, lalu memandangku dan _fairycake_ bergantian. "Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang bergigi manis."

"_Well_," aku mendengus. "Dunia itu luas."

Dia hening, tidak bicara, lalu menggigit _fairycake_-nya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana?" aku menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Eurgh," Draco mengunyah, lalu menelan. "Lembut. Manis. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Aku tertawa sejenak, lalu ikut mengambil segigit _fairycake_. Aku langsung menghela nikmat. Tidak ada masakan yang bisa menandingi masakan Mum. "Aku kasihan padamu," kataku, setelah menelan gigitan pertama.

Draco memandangku tajam.

"Bercanda," aku mengambil dua gigitan besar sekaligus, lalu membuka bungkusnya seraya mengunyah. Tinggal dua sampai tiga gigit lagi, dan kue tercintaku habis.

Draco memandangiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, menjilat bibirku, _in case_ ada sisa yang menempel di sekitarnya.

Mata kelabunya tertawa, biarpun mulutnya merupakan garis datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ada sisa kue," matanya tertuju ke ujung kanan bibirku. Aku berusaha meraihnya, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Biar aku yang membantu."

Sebelum aku sempat membalas, Draco telah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan aku merasakan jemarinya mengusap ujung bibirku. Aku mematung, tanganku merekat tak bergerak pada _fairycake_ yang belum usai kumakan, dan aku menahan nafas sampai tangannya menjauh dari bibirku.

"Nah," kata Draco pelan, lalu menjilat sisa kue di bibirku yang ada di jarinya. "_Itu_ baru enak."

Warna merah meledak di pipiku, dan menyebar sampai aku bisa membayangkan seluruh wajahku merah seperti disiram air mendidih.

"A-apa... tadi... kenapa... kau..." ucapanku terbata-bata, dan aku merasa lidahku ikut membeku seperti kelopakku yang mendadak ogah turun untuk berkedip.

"Kalau kau menanyakan apa alasanku," suara Draco mengandung senyuman. Aku melotot ketika aku mendapati bibirnya betul-betul menyunggingkan senyum. Dan senyuman tengil, parahnya. "Aku hanya berniat membantumu."

Aku tidak percaya. Membantu, katanya? Kalau memang itu jawabannya, kenapa ia memasang senyuman tengil seperti Kucing Chesire begitu? Aku melahap seluruh _fairycake_ yang tersisa di tanganku, keburu nafsu makanku hilang karena Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu _gay_," aku berkata, memberikan tatapan sedatar mungkin pada wajah runcingnya, dan aku melihatnya menggigit sedikit _fairycake_ lagi dengan wajah mengerut.

"Aku fleksibel."

Fleksibel? Aku merasa kurang nyaman. "Bi, maksudmu?"

"Biseksual," ia mengonfirmasi dengan gamblang, membuat pipiku memerah sedikit.

"Aku harus menjauh darimu," gumamku, mengapit cuping cangkir di antara ibu jari dan telunjukku yang tertekuk. "Aku _straight_," tambahku, lalu menyesap perlahan cairan Earl Grey yang selalu bisa membuatku lebih rileks. Aku menutup mata secara refleks.

"Oh," dengusan mengejek. "Sayang sekali."

Draco mengatakannya setelah aku meneguk Earl Grey, dan aku langsung terbatuk-batuk tersedak. Tanganku menaruh kembali cangkirnya, dan tangan yang lain memukul-mukul dadaku.

Di antara kesengsaraanku, aku mendengar Draco tertawa. Pasti dia senang melihatku tersedak. Pasti dia bahagia melihatku sengsara. _Git_.

"Boleh aku pulang?" aku bertanya dengan tidak sopannya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Menjauh dari pemuda menyeramkan ini adalah prioritas utamaku.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti berpikir Earl Grey dan rumahku membuatmu nyaman."

Najis, pede amat. Biarpun dibilang munafik, aku menolak untuk menyetujui ucapannya. "Tapi, kau membuatku tidak betah," aku berekspresi dengan frontal. Mata hijauku menatap mata kelabunya jujur. "Boleh aku permisi?"

Draco tertawa lagi, dan aku baru menyadari ada lesung pipi di kompleksi pucatnya. Gadis-gadis di sekolah pasti langsung bergosip sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Draco penuh keterkaguman dan ekspresi gemas.

"Kurasa kau bisa datang lagi ke sini. Kau cukup menghibur," katanya, lalu berdiri. _Fairycake_ yang belum habis masih berada di tangannya. Aku ikut berdiri. "Senang menerima tamu sepertimu."

"Aku bukan mainan," aku mengomentari ucapannya tentang aku yang menghibur.

"Memang bukan," kata Draco, tertawa lagi, lalu menuntunku sampai ke luar pagar.

Aku berbalik, hendak menunduk, ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu kiriku. Aku otomatis mendongak, dan sebuah _fairycake_ yang baru digigit sedikit menyentuh bibirku.

"Makan," kata Draco, ketika mata kami bertemu. Tangannya masih di bahuku, melarangku untuk bebas dari genggamannya.

Aku memasang ekspresi 'demi _what_?', "Itu bekas," tolakku.

Draco tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini lebih singkat. "Aku tidak memiliki penyakit yang menular," ia mengetukkan _fairycake_-nya lagi ke bibirku seperti mengetuk pintu. "Lagipula, makanan ini ibumu yang buat."

Aku memutar matanya, lalu membuka mulutku. Draco mendorong masuk _fairycake_-nya, dan aku mengunyah seraya memelototi pandangannya yang senang.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyaku, mulut penuh oleh _fairycake_ yang belum ditelan.

"Tidak," kata Draco, dan senyumannya luntur, menyisakan bibir yang tertarik miring samar-samar. "Kau manis."

Aku menyemburkan isi mulutku—kunyahan berbentuk mungil dari _fairycake_ yang belum sempat kuselamatkan menuju kerongkongan—lalu terbatuk-batuk lagi. Aku membungkuk, karena ada juga kue yang tersangkut masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kudengar Draco bertanya di antara tawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku, dan aku menampar tangannya menjauh dengan pandangan ofensif. "Aku serius kalau aku mengatakanmu manis."

"Kau orang sialan yang membuatku tersedak dua kali!" aku mendorong dadanya—karena aku _kurang_ tinggi untuk bisa mendorong bahunya. Kampret, memang.

"Terserah," Draco tersenyum lagi, seperti Kucing Chesire. Dia mundur, lalu menutup pagarnya. "Aku harap kita bertemu lagi."

Aku menendang pagarnya sebagai balasan, menimbulkan bunyi, 'treeeng' yang keras.

Dia tertawa lagi, "Omong-omong, apa kau kenal Theodore Nott?"

Theodore Nott? Err, itu salah satu seniorku yang masuk Prefek... dan aku ingat, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Perpus sekolah. Theodore Nott adalah kutu buku, pemurung, tapi punya segudang fans di sekolah. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke," katanya, lalu mengedip padaku dengan senyuman... senyuman... eurgh, nakal. Aku merinding dibuatnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Aku menendang pagarnya lagi, lalu pulang ke rumahku yang damai dan tenang. Mum menanyakan apa respon tetangga baru (yang sialan) terhadap _fairycake_ buatannya, dan aku berbohong karena aku bilang Draco suka dengan kue Mum. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi toh, hadiahnya adalah senyuman lega Mum yang sangat berharga...

**o-x-o**

Pada pagi harinya, ketika aku keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah, aku tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang menyambutku di depan rumah.

Draco dengan seragam putih, blazer hitam, dan dasi hijau bergaris perak, yang berdiri di sana. Seluruh atributnya identik dengan milikku, kecuali sepatunya yang jelas kelihatan lebih berkelas dan... _badge_ biru yang menandakan bahwa dia satu tahun lebih tua dibanding aku.

Aku merasa darah turun secara dramatis sampai wajahku hanya tinggal warna putihnya saja...

**x**

**To Be Continued...**

**x**

**mojok curhat hana:** here I am, bukannya ngelanjutin multichap lain, malah buat yang baru. kampret ya? maaf u.u ini plotbunny sih, susah ditahan... daaan ini dia, senior!draco pertama hana... silakan tunggu romance yang bakal dateng di chapter berikutnya, gimana reaksi harry selanjutnya, dan beberapa pairing yang mungkin bakal dimunculin... ada yang mau ngasih ide siapa aja senior di fic ini?

fyi, fairycake ini british-nya american cupcake.

terima kasih untuk waktu membacanya, hana seneng banget ada yang mau baca **:)**

Peyukcium,

-Hana,  
Finished on 9th of September.

**P.S:: **HANA KAGET BANGET NAMA HANA ADA DI NOMINASI IFAAAAA TuT my God siapapun kalian yang udah nominasiin, makasih banyak bangetan yaaaa *nangis bahagia* dukungan kalian beneran bikin Hana seneng banget suer deh. :') *cium-cium*


	2. Chapter ii

**the green-eyed gay-magnet **and** the grey-eyed gentleman  
**_-x-  
_chapter **ii**.

* * *

Namaku Harry Potter.

Hari sebelumnya, aku menabrak seorang pemuda yang menangkapku dengan pandangan tajam dari mata kelabunya. Aku... err... oke, bilang saja, aku cukup terpesona oleh matanya, entah karena apa, tapi setelah aku mengantar tiga buah _fairycake_—satunya dimakan Lily—buatan Mum...

Kurasa mata kelabu itu tidak tampak semenarik awalnya...

* * *

_Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch...  
_**—Taylor Swift, Treacherous**

**[standard diclaimer applied.]**

AU | Slash Draco/Harry | OOC | 1st-person POV | penggunaan bahasa sehari-hari

_e_ n** j** _o_ y

* * *

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa, lalu menarik-narik _blazer_-nya dengan kalut.

"Jangan bilang kau akan sekolah di Hogwarts... jangan bilang... jangan..."aku berkata layaknya merapal mantra. Harapanku yang sebesar sebutir jagung lenyap seketika saat suara tawa bahagia merasuki telingaku.

"Aku senang sekali kau menyambutku pagi-pagi begini," kata Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang tinggal di rumah sebelahku, tetangga baru yang kuberi _fairycake_ kemarin. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Dahiku berkedut mendengar pertanyaan (sok) ramah itu. "Aku baik-baik saja..," kataku, lalu terdiam. Setelahnya, aku memukul lengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah di tempat lain?"

"Aku mengenal banyak orang di Hogwarts," balas Draco. "Jadi, aku tak perlu repot-repot beradaptasi lagi."

"_Please_, kau harus tahu kalau Hogwarts itu sekolah yang membosankan," aku memberitahunya, setengah berbohong, berusaha semampuku untuk membuatnya bersekolah di manapun, kecuali di Hogwarts.

"Bukankah semua sekolah memang membosankan?" Draco meraih bahuku, lalu mendorongku untuk berjalan di depannya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau adik kelasku. Yang _tercinta_."

Bahuku merosot turun mendengar pernyataan langsung dari mulut Draco. Biarpun dia mengatakannya untuk mengejekku, aku tetap merasa semburat merah merambati pipiku. "Kenapa harus _kau_ yang jadi kakak kelas?"

"Karena aku laki-laki di hubungan ini."

"_Git_," umpatku, sewajarnya anak remaja. "Kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Kau terlalu manis."

"O," balasku sinis.

"Dan aku lebih jantan dibanding kau."

"Terus?" aku meliriknya tidak peduli. "Gue harus gelindingan sambil teriak 'WOW!' gitu?"

Draco tertawa. "Menarik juga," katanya, lalu mengacak rambut bagian depanku. "Kenapa tidak kau menciumku dan berseru, 'WOW!'?"

"Eww," aku menirukan gerakan jijik ala sinetron remaja yang pernah kulihat saat sedang mengunjungi rumah Melati—temanku yang berasal dari Indonesia. Aku melepaskan diri dari tangan yang memegangi bahuku, lalu mengambil langkah lebih cepat, menjauh dari pemuda yang berorientasi bi itu. "_You wish_."

"Aku memang berharap."

Aku berdecak ketika dengan mudahnya Draco menyejajarkan langkahnya, dan aku menambah kecepatan. "Jangan berharap ketinggian. Kalau jatuh bakal sakit."

"_Nothing's impossible_."

"Ha. Tapi aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Itu sekarang. Mungkin nanti?"

"_Never_," desisku.

"_Never say never_."

"Ternyata kau itu _belieber_, ya."

"Bukan, aku Harry-_lover_."

Aku memutar mata mendengar tawa dan nada mengejeknya. "Kau membuatku merinding."

Draco tertawa, dan aku mengabaikannya. Lebih baik sampai ke sekolah lebih cepat, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menjauh dari keberadaannya yang memberi efek gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuhku.

**o-x-o**

_Sulit kualihkan kedua mata ini_

_Dari sosok indahmu_

_Dari paras jelitamu_

_Dari manik permatamu_

_Yang memikat, memabukkan_

_Bahkan tanpa setetes Vodka yang merubuhkan kesadaran_

Aku melotot horor melihat surat kaleng yang berada di lokerku sepulang sekolah.

Puisi. Puisi cinta. Puisi jenis _romance_. Puisi tanpa nama pengirim, kaleng. Puisi cinta jenis _romance_ tanpa nama pengirim. Terlebih— _untukku_. _Siapa_?—aku meneliti tulisan yang ada di atas keras, dan aku tidak mengenal penulisnya. Orang mana yang mengirim... _kiriman_ semacam ini? Kenapa aku?

"Cie, Harry," aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari belakangku. "Romantis sekali."

Aku berbalik, dan mataku bertubrukan dengan iris cokelat yang tak asing, mata seorang Gilvia, adik dari sahabatku, Hermione Granger.

"Gilvia," aku menggerutu pada gadis Punk itu. "Ini surat kaleng."

Gilvia, gadis yang mengecat setengah rambutnya biru elektrik dari total rambutnya,

tertawa. Dia tidak sepintar Hermione, tapi memiliki lebih populer dan cenderung berandal. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang digunakan gadis itu hingga bisa lulus inspeksi kedisiplinan Prefek, yang jelas, gadis itu selalu muncul dalam warna rambut yang menantang.

"Kau punya _fans_ baru," kata Gilvia. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana adik Michael mengejar-ngejarmu tahun lalu."

Aku memutar mata, "Aku _straight_," gumamku, menaruh kembali suratnya, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan jawabannya besok. "Oh ya, kau menunggu Hermione?"

"Yep," Gilvia menyisir rambutnya yang masih normal. "Biarpun dia akan menceramahiku habis-habisan melihat warna rambutku yang keren ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencuci rambutmu dulu?" aku menyarankan, menatap Gilvia. "Kakakmu itu bagian dari Prefek."

"_Man_," Gilvia menggerutu, lalu menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat kakiku. "Tahun depan aku harus ikut Prefek, supaya bisa membuat aturan bahwa Punker itu dibebaskan berekspresi."

Aku mendengus, "Ini bukan jalanan," seruku pada Gilvia yang berjalan menjauh ke arah lorong yang menuju kamar mandi siswa.

"Sekolah tanpa melanggar aturan itu _**flat**_ dan _boring_, tau!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar balasan gadis tomboi itu, lalu berbalik untuk mengunci kembali lokerku. Biasanya, aku menunggu Hermione pulang di gerbang bersama Gilvia, tapi karena Hermione meminta ditunggu di ruang loker, maka itu alasan mengapa aku berdiri di sini menunggu sang Prefek yang satu tingkat di atasku.

Setelah Gilvia kembali dengan rambut cokelat basah tapi bebas dari warna biru elektrik, di saat yang sama, Hermione telah usai dari rapat Prefek-nya.

Kami pulang—karena rumah kami hanya terpisah beberapa blok—dan tiap bait puisi dari anonim itu membayangiku (membuatku ingin bercerita pada dua Granger ini) tapi, aku tetap tutup mulut. Untungnya, Gilvia sibuk berdebat dengan Hermione. Gilvia yang bilang bahwa menjadi Punk itu hidupnya, dan Hermione yang mengekspresikan ketidaksukaannya akan pilihan adiknya itu.

Tapi yang paling membahagiakan adalah; aku tidak bertemu dengan Draco sama sekali.

**o-x-o**

"Tadi, tetangga sebelah menanyakanmu," kata Al, mendatangi kamarku tanpa mengetuk, dan suara beserta ekspresinya kalem seakan hidupnya damai tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang berat sedikitpun. Aku kagum akan pengendalian diri adikku sendiri... dia tidak pernah lepas kontrol. "Namanya Draco, bukan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang berputar-putar tentang pengendalian diri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Al duduk di atas kasurku, rambutnya tidak berantakan seperti aku dan ayahku, tapi lebih ke bergelombang. Ikal. Gen resesif, mungkin, karena ayah dan ibuku tidak memiliki rambut bergelombang. "Dia menanyakan kemana kau pergi setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Al.

"Aku 'kan tidak kemana-mana," aku teringat bahwa aku menunggu Hermione selama kurang lebih 45 menit di ruang loker. "Oh. Dia tidak melihatku di sana," mulutku menyuarakan isi pikiranku.

"Hmm," Al menendang-nendang udara. "Aku pikir dia ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Dia menunggumu di gerbang, tapi kau tidak muncul-muncul," mata hijau kecokelatannya mengerling ke arahku, "Makanya dia pulang duluan."

"Al," aku menghela. Al selalu berpikir bahwa aku setuju saja memiliki hubungan intim dengan laki-laki. "Aku _straight_," entah berapa kali aku menyatakan orientasiku ini. "Apa menyukai Ginny itu tidak cukup jadi bukti?"

"Err. Ya. Maksudku, tidak," kata Al, non-_guilty_. "Aku lebih senang melihatmu bersama orang yang bisa melindungimu, kak."

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. "Apa aku serapuh itu sampai kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa seharusnya _aku_ yang melindungi seorang gadis?"

"Kau bisa melindungi, tapi... tetap saja, aku lebih suka kau berada di pihak yang bisa dipercaya," suara Al menegas. Adikku ini selalu serius kalau menyangkut perasaanku. "Seperti Prefek Cedric Diggory itu. Atau Riddle..."

"_Please_, mereka beda tiga tahun denganku, dan mereka sudah lulus tahun lalu," aku mengusap wajahku, dan tanganku melepaskan bolpoin bertinta biru yang sedari tadi kupegang untuk mengerjakan PR Biologiku. "Al, aku _straight_. Demi apapun. Aku _straight_ tingkat dewa."

Awalnya Al diam, memandangiku dengan tatapan lurus, sebelum senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang mungil dan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Dan sekarang kau menggunakan _vocab_ anak-anak cewek," aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Aku tertawa sebentar menyusul tawanya. Lalu, adikku berdiri. "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah Lorcan."

Aku mengangguk—Lorcan itu sahabat adikku yang berambut cokelat tua seperti ayahnya, juga murah senyum—, dan adikku pergi setelah menutup pintu kamarku dengan bedebam lembut.

Aku terdiam, berniat mengerjakan nomor selanjutnya di bagian esai Biologi, dan mendadak konsentrasiku buyar. Aku memutuskan untuk browsing sembari mencari musik yang enak didengar, lalu meraba atas lemariku untuk sebuah _headphone_.

PR Biologiku tertunda hingga malam menepi.

**o-x-o**

Aku dibangunkan oleh dering _alarm_-ku yang bengis, dan aku nyaris memukul _alarm_-ku sampai hancur. Aku bangun, merasa jauh lebih lelah dibanding biasanya, lalu meregangkan otot-ototku.

Aku beranjak mandi, mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan seragam Hogwarts sambil sesekali menguap. Aku bergerak sangat lambat, dan Jamie (aslinya sih James II)—yang anehnya, sudah siap dengan seragam rapi—mengernyit melihat langkahku yang gontai.

"Kau bisa kalah dari siput," kata Jamie, dengusan tawanya jelas di telingaku.

"Berisik," aku menggerutu, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu, aku memanggil Jamie, "Sediakan aku sarapanku, Jamie?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban, aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, lalu menyalakan _shower_. Aku merasa air dingin tidak cocok untuk suhu tubuhku yang mendadak panas sekali, makanya aku mandi dengan air panas mengepul di _bathtub_.

**o-x-o**

Aku datang nyaris terlambat ke Hogwarts. Ketiga adikku meninggalkanku dengan semena-mena, membuatku jalan sendirian ke sekolah, dan bahkan tidak ada Draco yang kulihat di sepanjang jalan.

Aku menghela nafas lega mendengar bel istirahat berdentang, dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas gumpalan empuk yang kudirikan dari jaket _versity_ biru donkerku. Aku beruntung membawanya ke sekolah... ah, ngantuk...

"Tidak makan, Harry?"

Kepalaku terangkat tinggi-tinggi mendengar suara lelaki menyambut telingaku, dan kepalaku langsung protes akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Mataku bertemu dengan iris kelabu, dan aku segera meningkatkan _guard_-ku.

"Draco," aku menyapa dengan tidak terlalu bersahabat. "Aku tidak nafsu makan."

Dia tersenyum, "Mau makan bersamaku?"

Imej Draco yang menyuapiku langsung membuatku bergidik. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku malah lebih tidak nafsu lagi," aku menolak. "Makan saja sendiri."

Tangan pucatnya membuka kotak bekal, dan aku melihat roti isi yang menggiurkan. Aku menelan ludah, tapi seberapa lapar pun aku, aku tidak akan bersedia makan bersama dengan Draco. Dia terlalu... _gay_.

"Kemana saja kau sepulang sekolah?" dia bertanya. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku lagi di atas gumpalan jaketku.

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawabku, suara tertelan jaket.

Ada jeda sesaat, mungkin Draco tengah mengunyah roti isinya. "Kau bicara seperti sedang _hang-over_," aku mendengar ucapan Draco mengandung senyuman.

"Biarin," aku tetap dalam posisi menenggelamkan wajahku dalam jaket. Rasanya nyaman. Dan lebih baik menutup muka daripada menghadap mata kelabu yang hobi mengejekku. "Gak suka? Pulang."

"_Snappish_, Harry?" Draco menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Tidak cocok mendengarmu begitu."

Aku berdesis, menampar tangannya yang masih di kepalaku agar menjauh, "Jangan ganggu."

Draco tertawa puas.

Mendadak aku ingin bersin, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku dari jaket. Aku menggosok-gosok hidungku yang gatal. Bersinnya tertunda, sialan, aku paling benci bersin yang tidak jelas peluncurannya.

"Hidungmu merah," Draco berkomentar.

Aku tetap menggosok hidungku. Gatal, sumpah. "Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan yang menuntutmu menemuiku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga."

"Ucapanmu formal sekali," kata Draco, tidak beranjak pergi.

Aku mengerang. Hidungku menyiksa, dan batingku sengsara. Kemana Luna ketika aku membutuhkannya? Kemana Ginny ketika aku butuh bantuannya? Dan Hermione... yang biarpun kakak kelas... bisakah Hermione datang sehingga aku bisa lolos dari Draco?

"Aku akan pergi," perkataan Draco membuatku lega. Aku tersenyum supaya dia cepat-cepat pergi. "Setelah aku melihatmu bersin."

Aku hendak memelototinya, ketika hidungku bereaksi, dan—

Aku bersin hebat.

Sayang sekali bersinnya tidak mengenai wajah Draco.

Hidungku makin gatal, dan mataku berair.

"Aku sudah bersin," aku memberikan _glare_ terbaikku pada mata kelabunya yang tertawa. Entah, apakah mukaku seperti Mr Bean sampai ia sering sekali tertawa? Aneh. "Pergi sana," usirku.

"Yeah, itu janjiku," dia menenteng kotak bekalnya, lalu berdiri. "Tunggu aku di depan gerbang?"

Gambar berupa aku dan Draco berjalan berdampingan dilatarbelakangi langit sore dengan _sunset_ membuat pipiku panas. "Untuk apa?" aku pura-pura bodoh.

"Mengantarmu pulang, tentunya," jeda. "Sebenarnya, temanku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Alisku mengerut. "Siapa?" apa orang yang mengirimku surat kaleng?

"Lihat nanti," katanya, meninggalkan aku di jerat penasaran penuh misteri.

**o-x-o**

"Namanya Harry," Draco mengenalkanku pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat-keemasan, tinggi, kurus, dan berkacamata dengan lensa berbentuk kotak. Tampangnya kelihatan serius dan pekerja keras, tapi... kalau kau menangkap maksudku, aku itu _straight_. "Harry, panggil dia Owen. Kau tahu Profesor McGonagall 'kan? Ini keponakannya."

"Oh," aku tersenyum sesaat pada Owen McGonagall. "Hullo."

"Selamat siang, Harry," balas Owen formal, dan senyumannya manis sekali. Owen dan Draco tingginya sama, membuatku agak terintimidasi karena berdiri pendek sendiri. Bertiga bersama mereka membuatku minder akan tubuhku yang seperti _cewek_ ini—biarpun begini, aku tetap _straight_!

"Dia baik," kata Draco, meletupkan gelembung dari permen karet abu-abu pudar. "Dan obsesinya padamu—maksudku, pada studi, sangat intens."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa Draco menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting kepadanya? Kedengaran seperti... _matchmaker_?

"Sebenarnya," Owen bersuara. Mata biru pucatnya memandangku. "Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Oh," aku agak kaget mendengar ajakan dan pernyataannya. Aku melirik Draco panik, dan pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Sialan. "Err... aku _straight_, kurasa tid—"

Sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di bibir Owen, "Aku tahu kau memang _straight_," kata Owen sambil membenahi kacamatanya, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu."

Aku tidak bisa bilang iya, dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Draco, di sebelah Owen, hanya bersiul-siul sok tidak mendengar. Awalnya, aku ingin bertanya apakah Owen _straight_ selurus-lurusnya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah:

"Apapun yang bisa membuatku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Draco," sambil mengangguk.

Sunyi. Aku menatap Owen, dan Owen menatapku. Sesaat aku merasakan ada hawa tidak enak dari arah Draco—tapi detik kemudian bunyi gelak tawa keluar dari arah yang sama.

"Silakan, silakan," Draco mendorong bahu Owen agar bahu kami menempel, tawanya luntur perlahan-lahan. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Aku merasa pipiku hangat, dan Owen tidak bicara di sebelahku. Kami berdua memandang punggung Draco yang menjauh.

"Harry," aku mendengar Owen memanggilku. "Di mana rumahmu?"

Aku menuntunnya, tapi tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Owen orang yang pintar berbicara. Obrolan kami tidak habis topik sampai aku berada di depan rumah, dan senyumannya sama manisnya, tanpa gigi dan mata tertutup. Owen juga bisa membuatku tertawa, dan rasanya nyaman bisa berdua dengan pemuda itu. Mungkin kami bisa jadi teman baik.

Oh ya, dan aku bersin empat kali saat bersama Owen...

**o-x-o**

_Aku berkata, cintaku tak terikat usia_

_Cintaku tidak dipenjara dunia_

_Perasaanku ada selamanya_

_Biarpun dunia ini hancur, porak poranda_

_Biarpun waktu berhenti bersuara_

_Biarpun hanya memandangmu dari bermeter-meter jauhnya_

_Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta_

Aku memandang surat kaleng itu lama. Pengirim surat ini jatuh cinta kepadaku?

Pertama-tama aku merasa kaget. Kemudian, panik. Lalu, penasaran. Siapa yang jatuh cinta kepadaku? Siapa orang yang mengirim puisi ini? Siapa yang memandangiku dari kejauhan? Tidak mungkin Owen, Owen sudah mengatakan semua perasaannya padaku, dan dia oang yang baik. Tidak mungkin dia mengirimiku surat kaleng.

Perlahan, perasaan 'aku punya _stalker'_ menyelimutiku.

Aku menutup pintu loker, tidak ada Gilvia atau Hermione, karena mereka berdua pergi _shopping_. Aku sendiri, berdiri di ruang loker sepulang sekolah, dan bel terakhir berdentang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku berjalan, menggenggam surat itu, meremasnya dalam genggamanku, lalu mendongak untuk memerhatikan jalanan... dan aku tidak menyangka ada _dia_ di depanku.

Aku mengerem mendadak agar tidak bertubrukan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Draco memandangku penuh ketelitian. "Bagaimana dengan waktumu bersama Owen kemarin?"

Aku risi merasakan tatapannya, "Lumayan," jawabku, seraya melewatinya. Aku tidak berhasil membelakanginya, _though_, karena Draco meraih bahuku dan memutar tubuhku. "Apaan sih?" tanyaku, bersamaan dengan hidungku yang mendadak gatal.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," kata Draco, dan aneh juga melihatnya berkonsentrasi dengan alis mengerut begitu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkonsentrasi... "Ceritakan."

Aku berdecak, "Owen menyenangkan," kataku. "Selera _humour_-nya bagus. Orang yang sopan sekali," aku ingat dia memberi salam _gentlemanly_ pada Mum begitu aku pulang. Owen memintaku bertemu dengan Mum, soalnya. "Pintar bicara juga. Sepertinya dia punya kecerdasan linguistik."

Kali ini, ada senyuman di bibir Draco. "Tipe cowok idealmu?"

Aku menghentakkan kaki keras-keras, "_Aku_ _**straight**_," desisku penuh penekanan. "Dan hanya cewek yang ditanyai _begitu_."

Aku langsung mengambil langkah terlebar demi menjauh dari Draco, dan aku menampar tangannya yang kembali tersampir di bahuku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya; "_Berhenti_ menggrepe!" perintahku, suara naik satu oktaf tanpa disengaja, dan aku beruntung sekali karena lorong dan koridor sekolah sepi senyap.

"_Sorry_," dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku, dan tidak kelihatan bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud menggrepemu."

"Jangan grepe lagi," gerutuku pelan. Aku menatapnya lagi, "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Woles," katanya, meniru bahasa teman sekelasku yang sok eksis dengan _gadget_ (buatan Cina) kemana-mana. "Owen khawatir kau tidak menyukainya."

Demi ayam-ayamku, ya... aku menghela lambat. "Dengar," aku tidak membahas perihal bahwa aku 100% _straight_. Pasti hanya buang-buang tenaga. "Katakan pada Owen bahwa aku menghormati waktunya mengantarkanku pulang."

Draco memandangku penuh perkiraan, lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kau pergi," usirku, lalu berbalik untuk berjalan pulang.

"Kalau Owen boleh mengantarmu pulang," Draco berjalan di sisiku. Aku merasakan senyumannya dalam perkataannya. "Kenapa aku tidak?"

Aku diam saja, lelah berargumentasi. Aku yakin ucapanku tidak akan menembus telinganya yang dihalangi beton berlapis baja itu.

**o-x-o**

Aku dan Hermione tengah menikmati secangkir teh di kafe pinggir jalanan. Aku lupa namanya karena mengandung Bahasa Prancis, tapi tempatnya membuatku rileks. Entah suasana yang tenang, atau karena hari ini hari Sabtu yang menyenangkan, atau musik jazz yang mengalun, atau memang efek Earl Grey—rasanya damai duduk sambil mengobrol di sini.

"Aku punya saingan baru," kata Hermione, wajahnya berkerut. "Namanya Draco Malfoy."

Tanganku yang hendak meraih kuping cangkir berhenti di udara. "_Pardon_?"

"Malfoy," ulang Hermione, mata cokelatnya memutar kesal. "Dia memang di kelas sebelah... tapi kudengar dia jadi bahan gosip guru-guru karena langsung mencolok di kelas. Aku kesal karena dia songong dan merendahkan Prefek, dia bilang—"

"Tunggu," aku masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari syok. "Yang matanya abu-abu, pirang, pucat, dan runcing?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu penampakan dari Draco Malfoy, kau benar," konfirmasi Hermione. Dia memerhatikan wajahku. "Kau tampak kaget. Ada apa? Dia _gay _lainnya? Mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng. Hermione selalu tahu kalau aku itu _straight_ dan banyak cowok _gay_ mengejar-ngejarku dari awal. Aku terharu Hermione menganggap serius pernyataan orientasiku... Draco mengganggu, sih, tapi tidak separah para _gay_ lainnya yang terobsesi. "Dia tetangga baruku," aku menunduk, menembak lilin kecil di gelas oranye di atas meja dengan pandangan rumit. "Yang kampret," lanjutku.

Hermione berdeham, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia merepotkan," jelasku. "Selalu menertawakan apa yang kukatakan... dan bukan orang yang bisa diajak serius, menurutku," aku melihat ekspresi Hermione yang ikutan sebal, "Tenang. Tidak perlu melabraknya."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan melabrak siapapun," Hermione menyesap teh chamomile-nya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, masih ada, ya, 'kakak kelas' yang mengganggumu."

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Makanya," pandanganku mendadak tak tentu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang mengganjal... apa aku salah mengatai Draco pengganggu? Tidak. Itu kenyataan... 'kan? Mendadak pikiranku dipenuhi tali-temali yang kusut, berbelit-belit, dan rumit.

"Harry!" suara Hermione menarikku keluar dari simpul ribet tali-temali di benakku. "Coba lihat ke belakangmu, aku yakin dia itu Malfoy!"

Aku tersentak, dan otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Mataku menelusuri kerumunan, dan aku merasa sosok tinggi beratasan biru donker dan _jeans_ hitam tampak familier. Topi hitam menutupi setengah wajahnya, membuatku hanya menangkap bibir dan rahang bawahnya. Aku pikir aku salah menafsir sosok yang disebut Hermione sebagai 'Malfoy', tapi ketika sosok itu melepas topinya, aku bertabrakan seketika dengan pandangan dari mata yang sangat kelabu.

Aku jadi teringat beberapa SMS asing yang menggangguku kemarin malam, akibat Draco yang sepertinya menyebarkan nomor _handphone_-ku dengan kurang ajarnya. Bahkan aku tak tahu darimana Draco mendapatkan nomor _handphone_-ku! Jamie, Al, bahkan Lily sama sekali tidak buka mulut... dan aku yakin salah satu dari ketiga adikku ini berkomplot dengan Draco. Atau malah ketiganya? Berapa pun jumlahnya, itu sialan.

Aku tersentak lagi, dan buru-buru berbalik untuk menghadap Hermione, "Kau benar," aku mengambil cangkir, dan menghabiskan isinya sampai tak bersisa dalam satu tegukan. Aku harusnya tersedak, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk tersedak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Draco! "Kita harus pergi."

Hermione tampak heran, "Untuk apa? Aku malah ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"Tanya nanti saja," aku bangkit dari kursiku, lalu bersin Setelah mengusap hidungku, aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Kita pergi dulu."

"Tidak bisa, reputasiku akan jadi jelek kalau aku bicara dengannya di sekolah," tolak Hermione. Mata cokelat gadis itu terarah ke belakangku, dan aku merasa ada keberadaan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada. Hermione mengangkat tangannya dalam lambaian yang pendek, "Hey, Malfoy."

Sebelum aku sempat berbalik, sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, membuatku kaget, dan suara rendah dari belakang telingaku menyapa.

"Harry," kata suara itu—atau, kata suara Draco Malfoy. "Dan Granger. Sabtu siang yang indah, betul?"

Hermione sudah akan membalas ketika aku berbalik dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Draco," aku menyapanya agak dingin. Aku kesal pada pemuda ini! "Tadinya sih, memang indah. Tapi jadi buruk, suram, dan kelam ketika kau datang."

"Ouch," Draco memasang ekspresi pura-pura terluka. "Kau manis kalau sedang marah-marah. Tapi, lebih manis lagi kalau sedang tersenyum."

Semburat merah menyengat pipiku, dan aku mendorongnya menjauh. "_Sod off_," gerutuku, lalu menarik bangkuku agar tidak berhadapan dengan Hermione, melainkan bersebelahan dengan gadis itu. Hermione menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari pandangannya, dan aku menggeleng keras. "_Please_, dia cuma bi kurang kerjaaan."

Aku mendengar Draco menarik sebuah kursi di seberang kami, tapi aku tetap memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku pada Hermione.

"Dia tetanggamu 'kan?" Hermione menunjuk Draco. Aku mengangguk, dan aku melihat Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya pada Draco, "Kenapa kau mengganggu Harry? Kalian tinggal bersebelahan. Pasti sering bertemu."

Aku membuka mulut untuk bilang, 'Dia bi yang tidak laku! Sedikit sinting, mungkin,' tapi Draco keburu membalas pertanyaan Hermione.

"Aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang senang mengganggu Harry," di jeda ini, Draco memberiku senyuman, dan aku pura-pura meludah. "Tuh, lihat, reaksinya manis sekali. Dia barang yang unik."

Aku berseru, 'APA?!' dalam hati, sementara Hermione menggebrak meja—pasti itu reaksi spontan.

"Kau bukan bi, benar? Kau _gay_ sepenuhnya!" tuding Hermione, dan Draco tersenyum sok _cool_. Aku menampar keningku sendiri—itu ucapan yang paling tidak kuharapkan! Seharusnya Hermione protes tentang mengapa aku disebut 'barang unik'!

"Aku bi, Granger," Draco mengingatkan Hermione, bahwa dia itu orang plin-plan—penyuka semua _gender_. Kenapa tidak memilih salah satu, sih? Seperti aku, dong. _Straight_.

"Dan kau menganggap Harry itu manis?" aku mengerang mendengar perkataan Hermione. Hermione menepuk bahuku menenangkan. "Kau harus melewati mayatku kalau kau berniat akan menerornya seperti _stalker_-_stalker_ idiot di masa lalu Harry."

Alis keperakan Draco naik sebelah, matanya yang terlalu abu-abu terarah padaku lagi, "_'Stalker-stalker'_? Aku tidak tahu kau sepopuler itu."

"Dia lebih populer dibanding yang kau kira," kata Hermione, seolah aku tidak berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya. "Tahun lalu adalah tahun _stalker_ Harry yang paling menegangkan."

Aku heran mendengarnya. Sejak kapan tahun lalu—di mana jumlah para _stalker_ itu nyaris dua kali lipat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya—jadi 'tahun _stalker'_, dan... menegangkan? Darimananya menegangkan? Harry malah horor sendiri membayangkannya.

"Wow," Draco malah bertepuk tangan. Aku melempar pandangan membunuh ketika mata kelabunya mengerling ke arahku. Dia mengangkat bahunya, "Itu istimewa."

"Yeah, sebut itu _keren_ sekalian," aku menggerutu. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diikuti diam-diam, dikuntit pakai teropong, sampai..." pipiku memerah. Aku berusaha mencari kosakata lainnya, tapi gagal. Jadi aku mengeluarkan kata yang ada di benakku, "...diintip di kamar mandi," aku melepaskan helaan depresi. Itu tahun terburuk... "Aku bersyukur Hermione dan Gilvia ada untuk memberantas para penguntit itu."

"Kami bukan ada untuk memberantas mereka," Hermione menyela, senyumannya lembut. "Kami ada untukmu, Harry."

Aku malu mendengarnya karena Hermione mendeklarasikan kata-kata itu di depan Draco—_tapi_ aku terharu. Aku tahu sejak dahulu kalau Hermione ingin sekali punya adik lelaki, dan Gilvia ingin sekali punya kembaran laki-laki...

Mungkin itulah aku bagi pandangan mereka. Lebih berharga dari sahabat.

"_Thanks_," kataku, terdengar malu-malu bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

Hermione memandangku dengan sayang, "Sama-sama."

Draco terkekeh, "Menyentuh sekali," nada suaranya campuran antara mengejek, terhibur, dan... ketus? "Kalian pacaran?"

"Bukan," aku menggeleng.

"Kami saudara," imbuh Hermione.

"_Bukan_ saudara sedarah," koreksiku lebih lanjut, karena Draco menampakkan wajah berpikir.

"Bagus," kata Draco. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya bilang begitu. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang _stalker-stalker_ itu?"

Aku memutar mata.

"Saat kau bilang _stalker-stalker_ itu berusaha mengintipmu di kamar mandi," kata Draco. "Apa ada yang bawa kamera?"

Aku memandangnya skeptis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau ada fotonya, mau kukopi."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, dan meninju pipinya. "Jangan mimpi," tambahku ketus.

Aku melihat Draco kaget menerima pukulan dariku, sebelum tangan Hermione melayang dan menampar pipinya yang lain.

"Jaga ucapanmu," kata Hermione protektif. "Aku sekarang sangat yakin kalau kau itu _gay_, Draco Malfoy. Tidak perlu menyangkal. Dan aku tahu kau menyukai Harry."

Draco mengusap kedua pipinya yang terlihat agak memerah karena siksaan dari aku dan Hermione... tapi ia tidak terlihat emosi atau ingin memukul kami balik. Malahan ada senyuman di bibirnya. "Bercanda," katanya, menatapku dan Hermione bergantian.

"Tapi keterlaluan," sambung Hermione, menyilang lengannya di depan dada.

"Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf," kata Draco. Kemudian, ia menatapku, "Maafkan aku, Harry? Aku hanya berkelakar."

"Terserah," balasku dingin. Kelakar apanya, coba?

Draco memandangiku. Dalam diam. Aku hendak bertanya, ketika ia membuka mulut terlebih dahulu—Hermione tampak menganalisis keadaan dengan tanpa kata.

"Kalau wajahmu minim berekspresi begitu, kau mirip adikmu," kata Draco, membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Adikku?" aku berpikir. Yang minim ekspresi itu... "Al, maksudmu?"

"Yeah. Al. Dia seperti kembaranmu dari kejauhan."

Kami memang mirip... "Hmm, banyak orang bilang begitu," kataku. "Hermione sering salah panggil kalau aku dan Al ada di ruangan yang sama."

Hermione tertawa kecil, masih melipat lengannya.

"Tapi, kupikir ada perbedaan yang cukup besar di antara kalian," kata Draco.

"Apa?"

Draco nyengir, "Wajahmu jauh lebih manis daripada Al."

Aku berdecak, dan mengangkat tinjuku, "Mau kutinju lagi?" ancamku.

"Tidak, aku maunya dicium," Draco membalas sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu hidupku, sih!" aku menendang-nendang kakinya di bawah meja dengan anarkis. Aku cukup lelah mendengar hinaannya terhadap kejantananku ini. "Aku _straight_! Aku cowok tulen! Harus kutulis di mana sih kata-kata ini supaya kau mengerti?"

"Di hatiku, _hunnie_," Draco membalas dengan nada bergurau, membuatku menunjuk-nunjuk muka sok tak berdosanya dengan garpu.

"Kalau peralatan makan ini milikku, sudah kutancapkan mereka ke kepalamu, Malfoy," desisku.

Draco tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, "Jangan tancap aku dengan garpu, Harry, tancap aku dengan cintamu dong?"

Aku berusaha menjambak rambutnya, tapi gagal. Pemuda itu telah menjauh sambil tertawa. Aku bingung kenapa dia sering sekali tertawa, padahal mukanya tipe tembok begitu. "Kubakar rumahmu!" seruku pada punggungnya yang menjauh.

Draco menoleh padaku, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku nyaris mual di tempat. "Silakan," katanya, "Tapi bakar dulu hatiku dengan cintamu."

Aku sudah hampir mengejar sosoknya yang keluar kafe ketika Hermione menarik lenganku. Aku duduk kembali, dan mata cokelat Hermione langsung menelitiku.

"A-apa?" aku selalu merasa cukup gugup kalau Hermione sudah berada di mode penelitian. Apalagi kalau jadi obyeknya.

"Aku punya pendapat," kata Hermione, "Kalau Draco Malfoy diam-diam menyukaimu."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

*_Vodka_ – hana pake jenis ini abisnya alkoholnya sampe 70% o.O

*_Git_ – english slang for 'idiot'.

**Hana's footnote::** chapter 2-nya bagus ga ceman-cemin? bertele-tele? silakan komentar. kalau ada yang bilang pace ini kelambatan—hana emang ngelambatin alurnya. jadi, sabar aja yah hehe. makasih kalau udah baca! :) daaan makasih juga buat yang nge-review, tiap kata yang kalian tulis buat Hana itu udah kaya iPhone 5 buat Hana XD

**- Balesan Ripyu -**

**Kishu Mars**: makasih review-nya yaa, terutama buat jadi 1st reviewer, hehe =)

**Ayashaa**: makasih review-nya! maaf installment hana selalu lambat 'orz u.u

**FCLile**: wuaah seneng deh Lile-san suka! moga tetep baca yah ;)

**Kagamiyu Neko**: Harry tsun itu sangat unyu :9 Harry beneran gasuka loh di-gay sama Draco, cuma yah... liat nanti aja XD makasih review-nya!

**Fienara**: RonMione? hehe okedeh ntar Hana usahain hadir :) makasih review-nya ya!

**Vindemiatrix67**: yaay senengnya Vinde-san suka. makasih review-nya! :^)

**guest**: *blushes* makasih review-nya! hehe :')

**Lov2Laf**: waaah makasih ucapannya Lov-san, Hana juga kaget bisa masuk IFA o.O makasih review-nya!

**kurama. red99**: hyaa ga bagus2 amat ko fic Hana mah ./. makasih ya! :)

**tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto**: hyaaaa Tidus! makasih yaa udah mau dateng ke kotak review sama congratulated hana *blushes* iya nih haha sungguh mengejutkan hana bisa masuk IFA. pure luck haha... makasih yaa review-nya tidus! XD

**GuttAber**: makasih review-nya! di chapter 1 kenapa Harry nyangka Draco tuh vulgar pas diajak masuk ya abisnya Harry kan baru kenal Draco. dan cara ngomong Draco tuh salah, harusnya 'silakan masuk ke rumahku,' tapi kan main suruh; 'ayo, masuk ke rumahku.' makanya Harry langsung marah. Didukung juga sama traumanya Harry dengan cowok2 gay o.o oke yaa Gutt-san hehe

**guest**: makasih review-nya! udah di-update nih loh hehe

**meyy-chaan**: soal nanti apa Harry bakal berubah orientasi atau ngga bisa diliat di chapter masa depan yaa hehe makasih review-nya! :D

**Hana Ajibana**: udah di-update nih, Bana-san XD makasih review-nya!

**White Onyx**: *blushes* waah makasih udah jadi fans Hana... hehe, makasih review-nya! udah dilanjut nih :)

**Guest**: makasih reviewnyaaa! :))

**Couphie**: iya? hehe seneng deh. makasih yaa review-nya! ;)

**Namikaze Noah**: makasih atas ungkapan cute-nya! *loh hehe makasih juga review-nya! :)

**Rikanagisa**: lanjutannya ini, Rika-san. makasih review-nya! :)

Peyukcium,

-Hana.

_finished:_ 19th of November, 2012.


	3. Chapter iii

**the green-eyed gay-magnet **and** the grey-eyed gentleman  
**—  
chapter **iii**.

* * *

Aku Harry Potter.

Di hari pertama aku bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy, aku menabraknya. Awalnya, aku menganggap mata kelabunya menenggelamkanku, menghipnotisku, dan ternyata aku salah. Draco Malfoy masuk ke Hogwarts, dan aku jadi tahu tabiatnya. Dia menyebalkan, tidak bisa diajak serius, dan selalu menjadikanku bahan olok-olok. Aku bingung karena dia sering sekali tertawa biarpun dengan wajah tipe dingin begitu—bisa bayangkan muka tembok yang suka tertawa?—setiap bersamaku.

Lalu, kemarin, saat aku dan Hermione terpaksa menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Draco, Hermione menyimpulkan, bahwa Draco Malfoy yang itu, menyukaiku diam-diam.

_And I was like_, 'Ciyus miapa?'

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest...  
_—Taylor Swift, All Too Well

**HARRY POTTER  
**© Joanne Rowling

**TGEGMatGEG** (ribet banget ya judul cerita doang -_-)  
© HanariaBlack

AU & AR | Slash Draco/Harry | OOC | 1st-person POV | penggunaan bahasa sehari-hari

_e _n **j **_o_ y

* * *

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Baru kemarin aku mendengar perkataan Hermione bahwa Draco Malfoy... err, menyukaiku, dan sekarang, Draco malah memperkenalkan teman barunya padaku.

"Namanya Ed Carrow," kata Draco, menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_, _tanned skin_, yang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi putih bersinar. Aku nyengir sekilas pada Carrow—dia tampak supel. "Dia ingin menemanimu pulang, katanya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu terus memandangimu dari kejauhan."

Alasan yang mirip sekali dengan penyebab pertemuanku dengan Owen—dan aku tidak tahu apa maksud Draco memperkenalkanku dengan orang-orang ini. Kalau aku _gay_, aku akan malu-malu tersenyum pada Carrow, tapi aku bukan _gay_. "Trims, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri," balasku pendek.

Ketika aku sudah berbalik untuk pulang sendiri karena, _please_, aku mendengar pernyataan bahwa Draco menyukaiku itu cukup aneh kemarin, membuatku ogah-ogahan bertemu dengannya—telapak tangan yang tidak terlalu asing menarikku untuk kembali. Draco.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya mentah-mentah begitu, Harry," kudengar Draco berkata padaku, tapi aku enggan menatapnya. Aku juga bisa merasakan pandangan Carrow yang berusaha memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Keputusan ada di tanganku," gumamku, masih tidak menatapnya. "Maaf, Carrow, tapi aku sama sekali tidak _gay_. Err, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Bi, kalau begitu?" tanya Carrow penuh harap.

Aku menggeleng, lalu menatap mata Carrow. Iris cokelatnya sedikit lebih gelap dari mata Hermione dan Gilvia. "Aku _straight_," aku menegaskan jenis orientasiku. "Aku bukan _gay_, atau _bi_, atau keduanya."

Carrow terlihat tidak percaya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk perlahan dengan ekspresi kecewa yang cukup kentara. Aku jadi tidak enak, tapi aku merasa jengah dengan seluruh cowok-cowok _gay_ yang didorong Draco kepadaku.

"_Alright_..." gumam Carrow, nadanya menyerah.

Aku mengangguk, lalu melirik tangan Malfoy yang masih memegangi lenganku. "_Hands_ _off_," perintahku.

Draco melepaskan pegangannya, "Ada apa, Harry? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Draco, mendadak beda topik.

Aku menggeleng, masih tetap pada pendirianku untuk tidak menatap matanya, "Hanya ingin pulang," kataku. "Aku ada tugas presentasi besok... _bye_, Carrow," tambahku.

Aku kembali melangkah menjauh, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Carrow yang sepertinya pergi ke arah berlawanan setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada Draco, dan bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Harry."

Aku berhenti berjalan, dan menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Draco berdiri tidak jauh dariku, memandangku dengan iris langit mendungnya, dan aku menghela nafas. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Draco berjalan, dan berhenti ketika kami telah berhadapan. Agak terlalu dekat untuk batasan jarak sebagai teman, tapi... ahhh, sudahlah, kalau hal ini yang ia inginkan, oke. Apapun untuk pulang secepatnya.

"Kau... apa ada yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Draco. Ekspresi tak terbaca. Selalu begitu—ketika ia melakukan suatu hal yang tidak terduga dan mengherankan padaku, dia pasti memasang air muka yang sulit dibaca. Menyebalkan, rasanya seperti dia menyimpan _top_ _secret_ yang melibatkanku di dalamnya—tapi aku sendiri dibuat buta.

"Tidak ada," balasku singkat. Mata hijauku mengerlingnya sekilas, lalu kembali terarah pada lenganku yang terlipat di depan dada. "Kalau pun ada, mau apa kau?"

"Kupikir aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu kalau kau berada dalam sebuah masalah."

Aku menghela napas jengkel. "Mau tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

"Tentu."

"Kau," aku menunjuknya di depan wajah. Mata hijauku menyipit menatapnya. "Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku ingin pulang. Secepatnya. _Sendiri_. Tanpamu."

Draco tidak bersuara, dan ekspresi di wajahnya bersembunyi dengan baik. Ha. Tumben dia tidak tertawa, apa aku terlihat sangat mengintimidasi?

Aku berbalik untuk pergi, tapi satu hal lagi belum kuucapkan. Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya sekali lagi sembari berkata,

"Aku juga tidak mau lagi diperkenalkan pada teman-temanmu itu," kataku, suara pelan tapi pedas. "Aku tidak mau diperkenalkan oleh orang yang menyebar nomor _handphone_-ku sepertimu, Draco. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Kemudian, aku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa mulutku seperti penuh oleh bubuk kopi. Kepalaku menunduk, entah kenapa terasa berat untuk diangkat, dan saat aku hendak mengunci kembali pagar yang baru kumasuki, mataku mengintip rumah Draco di sebelahku untuk beberapa saat.

Aw, _sod it_. Untuk apa aku pakai acara _kepo_?

**xxxxxxxxxx o xxxxxxxxxx**

Aku tengah mengunjungi kedai es krim langgananku (langganan Al, sesungguhnya, karena aku tidak terlalu suka makanan dingin), Florean Fortescue, bersama Al. Siang di hari Minggu ini sangat membosankan. Di rumah, tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan Al karena Mum, Dad, Jamie, dan Lily pergi ke rumah Bibi Dorea. Aku dan Al menolak karena Bibi Dorea cukup menyebalkan. Alasannya sedang kami gosipkan sekarang.

"...wanita itu mencubit terus pipiku," biarpun nada bicaranya datar, nada risi masih bisa kudengar.

"Dan dia terus mengatakan pada kita untuk cari pacar," timpalku, momen dimana Bibi Dorea menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan bilang bahwa mukaku itu adalah incaran gadis jaman sekarang... de-es-be.

"Wanita itu mengambil album dan membanding-bandingkan wajah kita sekarang dengan yang dulu," Al membuatku mengingat akan Bibi Dorea yang matanya berair, kecewa karena wajah kami tidak seimut dulu... "Sungguh, umurnya masih 40-an dan dia berlagak seperti nenek-nenek tua renta yang pikun dan beruban."

"Maklum, sih. Kata Dad juga Bibi Dorea itu berlebihan, bukan? Mantan aktris."

"Hmmm," Al menyeruput sisa _sundae_-nya yang mencair, dan mendorong gelas tersebut ke tengah meja. "Aku masih ingin es krim lagi. Aku suka tempat ini."

Aku menepuk jidat, kering sudah dompetku nanti. Biarpun skalanya kecil, membawa Al ke kedai es krim adalah bencana. "Aku lupa kalau kau itu mania segala jenis makanan atau minuman yang dingin," aku mengeluarkan dompet, dan merasa beruntung ketika uang di dalamnya masih bersisa cukup banyak. Aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar pounds. "Mau pesan apa kau, kali ini?"

Al menerima uang dariku dengan cengiran miring. Dia menjawab, "Cappucinno _float_ dengan oreo, ceri, biskuit vanila, _topping_ stroberi dengan butiran _choco-chips_—"

"Eurgh, aku eneg mendengarnya. Dan—apa? Itu kan cappucinno, kok ada stroberinya segala?"

"Tak masalah, aku yang makan, bukan Kakak."

Aku ditinggal Al yang bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan memesan. Aku tidak perlu mengingatkan staf di Fortescue akan kegilaan Al terhadap pilihan es krimnya, karena mereka semua sudah tahu selera sintingnya. Ah, aku jadi teringat sebuah momen di mana pertama kalinya kami datang kemari, dan Al memesan sebuah _vanilla_ _ice cream_ dengan kismis, _raspberry_, potongan _cheesecake_, saus _blueberry_, dan _jelly_...

Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam, dan ketika Al kembali dengan _float_-nya yang—wow, aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya karena warnanya bercampur—aku mendadak mendapat pencerahan untuk bertanya,

"Al, apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini?" aku melihatnya berhenti menyendok banyak sekali butiran _choco-chips_ yang muncul di permukaan es krimnya. "Selain untuk membajak isi dompetku, menghabiskan waktuku, dan memaksaku makan es krim, tentunya," tambahku.

Al mengeluarkan suara bergumam pelan seperti sedang berpikir, lalu mengambil sesendok penuh _float_-nya yang pasti manis sekali. Tapi, aku melihat adikku itu menikmati setiap volume es krimnya seperti ada yang salah di lidahnya. "Uhm, aku ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal," kata Al, mulut belepotan es krim.

"Tanya apa?"

"Uhm, sebelumnya, bisakah kau memesan es krim selain teh dan _shortcake_-mu? Aku jadi tidak enak kalau makan segunung es sendiri sementara kau hanya makan sedikit," kata Al, tumben sekali dia peka.

"Biar, aku lebih suka masakan Mum," balasku, melirik secangkir teh chamomile yang habis dan _shortcake_ yang tinggal setengah, lalu kembali menuntut, "Tanya apa?"

"Pesan vanilla _sundae_ saja sana," perintah Al, menatapku sambil menjilati sendoknya.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk memesan _sundae_?"

"Karena kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa memakannya," kata Al sambil nyengir.

"Kau bisa diabetes," gumamku. Karena sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus melarang adikku mati karena kebanyakan makan es krim. Konyol, kan, kalau kau mati karena kebanyakan makan es krim? "Al," aku memperingatinya agar langsung ke topik utama.

"Baik, baik, aku berhenti membelokkan topik," Al menyeruput cappucinno float-nya, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Kau itu _gay_ atau _straight_, Kak? Jawab dengan jujur."

Aku menatapnya heran, "_Straight_, tentu saja," jawabku.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu," kataku meyakinkan Al.

"Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kau straight selama ini," jelas Al, membuat perutku terasa melilit seketika. "Kau sudah lama sekali tidak punya pacar perempuan. Kau mengaku menyukai Ginny Weasley itu, tapi aku tak pernah mendengar kau akan mengencaninya atau apa."

Aku terdiam—karena ucapan Al ada benarnya. Setiap aku berpapasan dengan Ginny di Hogwarts, aku tidak merasa desiran atau debaran jantung atau apalah. Aku malah merasa tidak memikirkannya lagi karena ada lebih banyak hal yang membutuhkan perhatianku.

"Kau tidak _straight_," cetus Al.

"Tidak mungkin," aku memandang iris yang bentuknya kembar dengaku. Al menatapku balik, sama intensnya. "Aku _straight_."

"Kak, apa salahnya mengaku bahwa kau itu bi?"

Seharusnya jawaban itu mudah kuucapkan. Seharusnya aku sudah membalas pertanyaan Al. Seharusnya aku sudah mengeluarkan jawaban untuk mengukuhkan keyakinanku bahwa aku straight ke akar-akar, tapi—

Aku menemukan tenggorokanku mengering.

"Lihat, kau tidak menemukan jawabannya," kata Al datar, seakan bisa menelaah isi pikiranku. "Kau itu bi, Kak, tapi kau menyangkalnya. Sudahlah, akui saja."

Aku menatap Al kaget, dan aku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya kalau aku merebut float-nya dan membanjurkan seisinya ke kepalanya. Aku _tidak_ mungkin bi, mana mungkin aku satu spesies dengan para penguntit sialan itu!

Begitu mulutku terbuka untuk menyuarakan isi pikiranku, ucapan Al menyela dengan kedataran yang tidak pernah absen.

"Kak, hentikan penyangkalanmu. Nanti kau jadi gila, loh."

Punggungku mundur hingga terantuk sandaran bangku kedai. "Kau berlebihan," kataku meremehkan. "Lagipula, seandainya aku bi, tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti dalam hidupku."

"Wah, kau sudah tidak menyangkal lagi rupanya?" tanya Al datar, biarpun ada sedikit antusiasme di suaranya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu," aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku ini straight. Hanya saja, karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan _Draco_, Si Monster Gay dan _kau_, Adik Gay-ku Yang Memaksaku Supaya Ikut Gay, aku jadi tertular."

Al menatapku dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Intinya?" tanyanya, lalu menyeruput cappucinno _float_-nya.

"Aku hanya sedang labil karena terserang virus _gay_ kalian berdua."

Al menatapku seolah hidungku mendadak longsor dan hilang, lalu meledak tertawa. Mulutnya memuncratkan beberapa partikel es krim yang membuatku mengernyit. Sungguh aneh melihatnya tertawa sampai muncrat-muncrat begitu, karena Al selalu tampak tenang dan pendiam. "Kau pikir menjadi gay itu penyakit?"

"Hmmm, mungkin?" kataku, tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kau kakak yang gila," Al menyeruput _float_-nya, dan memandangku dengan tawa hening di matanya. "Karena kau pikir gay itu penyakit, apa ada obatnya?"

Aku termenung sesaat, sebelum ilham memberiku jawaban, "Ada," kataku, nyengir. "Aku akan mulai mengajak kencan teman-teman perempuanku."

**xxxxxxxxxx o xxxxxxxxxx**

Sepulangnya aku dari kedai es krim—Al bilang akan ke Perpustakaan Nasional untuk menemui orang lain—aku langsung masuk kamar dan mengurung diri. Perbincanganku dengan Al memakan banyak tenaga psikis, dan aku merasa lelah secara emosional. Apa yang salah, ya? Pokoknya, tidak mungkin kalau aku itu bi. Aku hanya kebanyakan bergaul dengan orang-orang gay saja...

"Kakak!" Lily berteriak dari balik pintuku yang terkunci, sambil menggedor-gedor pintuku seperti ibu-ibu kemalingan. Aku tidak tahu Lily sudah pulang dari rumah Bibi Dorea—dan aku tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa berisik dan hiperaktif seperti sekarang: pudding. "Aku bawa pudding dari rumah Bibi Dorry! Kau mau aku menyisakanmu atau memakannya semua?"

Aku tertawa singkat, lalu menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya. Berdirilah Lily di sana, dengan rambut merahnya dan mata cokelat memandangku bertanya. "Jangan menyisakanku. Kau pikir aku anjing," kataku, lalu mengacak rambut merahnya. Lily menepis tanganku dengan tamparan lembut dan erangan kesal. "Aku ingin beberapa gigit."

Aku megekori Lily sampai ke ruang makan, dan di sana hanya ada Mum yang tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke konter dapur. Lily menghampiri Mum, dan Mum menoleh untuk menyapaku.

"Hai, anak sulungku yang paling tampan," goda Mum.

"Hai, Mum," aku tersenyum, tapi aku merasa senyumanku tidak setulus biasanya. "Mana Dad dan Jamie?"

"Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kastil bersama Dorea dan beberapa anggota keluarga," kata Mum, lalu mengangkat sepiring pudding dari atas meja . "Dan sepertinya mereka akan menginap di Edinburgh."

Semalam tanpa Jamie yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan ledekan dan kejahilan? Cukup menyenangkan... "Mum, mereka akan menginap di mana? Hotel yang dikelola Paman Charlus?"

"Tidak, hotel Charlus sedang kepenuhan penginap. Mereka akan menginap di tempat tinggal saudara jauh Dorea."

Aku mengingat-ingat. Saudara jauh Bibi Dorea... siapa?

"Mum, aku tidak ingat Bibi Dorea punya saudara jauh," kataku.

"Dia punya, kita hanya jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Kau tahu Bibimu, Elizabeth, yang menikahi Paman Hydrius Black? Mereka saudara Bibi Dorea," balas Mum, memotong-motong pudding dan meletakkan sepotong di atas piring yang disediakan Mum. Lily sudah mengorek-ngorek isi lemari pendingin untuk selai cokelat—kata Lily, pudding itu lebih enak diberi selai... ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan selera manis adik-adikku. "Namanya Bibi Cissa. Hydrius adalah saudara Narcissa. Karena Narcissa menikahi Lucius, marganya berubah dari Black menjadi Malfoy."

Mum melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi telingaku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Entah karena tuli mendadak atau saking terkejutnya, pokoknya aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Yang memenuhi pendengaranku adalah nama Narcissa Malfoy.

_Malfoy_.

Sama seperti Draco _Malfoy_.

Draco itu **saudara** jauhku!?

**xxxxxxxxxx o xxxxxxxxxx**

Di waktu yang sama setelah Harry dan Al meninggalkan kedai es krim...

Aku, Hermione Granger, rela mengorbankan waktu yang harusnya kupakai untuk menghapal materi Biologi di bab semester berikutnya, untuk bertemu dengan seorang Ginny Weasley.

Tidak tahu Ginny siapa? Baik, dengarkan aku. Ginny adalah gadis yang dipilih untuk menjadi model iklan produk kecantikan dari Polandia karena berhasil memenangkan kompetisi tingkat nasional yang tahun lalu digelar di Manchester. Aku hanya pernah melihat Ginny beberapa kali di Hogwarts, karena aku tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang kelasnya di bawahku. _Well_, wajahnya memang manis dan rambut merahnya terlihat bagus sekali, tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku lebih menjunjung prestasi akademik.

Harry pertama kali bertemu Ginny karena mereka berdua bertubrukan di tikungan lorong. Cukup klise seperti novel-novel remaja, tapi aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan bertubrukan begitu, Harry bisa _cinlok_ pada Ginny. Tapi, sesuai dugaanku, Ginny tampak tidak terlalu tertarik pada Harry karena, yah, yang namanya model cantik pasti lebih suka bertubrukan cowok bertampang rebel yang tukang bolos. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, baca saja _teenlite_ buatan Nina Kaitlyn.

Sudah tahu, bukan, Ginny itu seperti apa? Ayo kembali ke inti permasalahan.

Aku telah meminta Ginny untuk datang ke taman kota di sebelah kedai es krim Florean Fortescue untuk meminta bantuannya. Sebagai sahabat yang benar-benar baik dan tulus, aku menyadari keresahan Harry. Harry bingung—dia itu _straight_ atau bi. Harry bukan tipe yang bisa berjalan di atas jalan yang belum ditentukan. Harry harus diberi sedikit petunjuk terlebih dahulu.

Aku memilih Ginny untuk membantu karena Harry masih menyukai Ginny. Aku bisa meminta Ginny untuk mulai memerhatikan Harry. Harry itu pemuda baik hati yang tidak kurang ajar atau bodoh, setidaknya setengah populasi gadis remaja pasti bisa menyukainya.

Dan aku akan membujuk Ginny agar memberi kesempatan pada Harry...

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

*kepo – sebenernya kepo itu dari bahasa Mandarin loh pembaca. artinya tetep 'kepingin tahu'. cuma yah singkatannya jadi Knowing Every Particle Object—kata anak di sini sih gitu... ada arti lain, sodara-sodara? hehe

*sod – (hana lupa ngejelasin ini kata kemaren XD) setingkat ma 'fuck', slang-nya british. #apaan

**Hana's footnote::** Maaf untuk ketelatannya, maaf bikin kalian nunggu dan update-nya mengecewakan :( kayanya emang hana tuh pantes dapet award 'author terlelet'... 'orz. hana banyak banget tugas nih, dan kebetulan akhir2 ini muse hana lagi ngebut. hana lagi nge-build chapter 5 nih. doakan semoga bisa ngedit cepet dan publisnya ga lama yah. ^^a gimana chapter ini? sesuai ekspetasikah? tuang komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di cangkir imajinasi bertuliskan: REVIEW ;) setiap review kalian itu seperti hujan di padang pasir dan setiap favs/alerts kalian itu seperti xperia Z buat hana~ makasih lagi semuanyaaaa! kalo ga ada kalian, ga ada hana di sini! ^^

Oh ya, maaf kalo banyak typo. hana langsung mublis ini habisnya... maaf. abisnya hana ngerasa bersalah udah bikin kalian semua nunggu lama :( daaan maaf kalo ada reviewer yang belum hana bales review-nya di sini. bilang aja yah~

**- Review reply -**

**Miku in Hana**: Selamat buat jadi reviewer pertama buat chapter dua, Micchan! ehehehe waaah soal itu diungkapin nanti Micchan, tunggu yah :) makasih buat support dan review-nya Micchan!

**Kishu Mars**: Iyap Hermy jadi kakak kelas. Ron bakal ada, tapi nanti. hehe Draco harus lebay supaya plotnya jalan XD #mengorbankanDraco makasih udah nunggu dan makasih juga untuk reviewnya! ;)

**Ivione Potter**: Waaah makasih pujian dan review-nya! =)

**Hana Ajibana**: Telat gapapa Hana-san *nama kita sama XD* hana seneng Hana-san mau baca~ seneng deh bisa menghibur. update-nya udah ya~ makasih review-nya!

**Couphie**: Harus dahsyat dong, kalo ga ntar ga seru ;) tau yah omongan sama perlakuan ga konsis nih! *digiles* makasih banget buat komentarnya... moga update ini menghibur yah. makasih reviewnya!

**NamikazeNoah**: Draco jadi gay abisnya dia suka Harry kayanya wkwkwk Harry banyak dums fans-nya, kan dia unyu-unyu in-denial gitu hehehehe. siapa pengirim surat kaleng tsb diungkapkan nanti. tunggu yaaa. hehehe makasih review-nya! ;)

**AnindyaCahya**: Draco harus gombal! kalo ga ntar ceritanya jadi kaku #eh mirip James? hehehe James bukannya prankster sejati gitu yah hehe. Tetangga kaya Draco ga sepenuhnya nyebelin ko,Harry aja yang in-denial x) makasih review-nya yah!

**Fienara**: Kayanya sih iya abisnya ngeliat Draco mulu sih jadi penyakitan... *digampar Draco* bener banget, kalo Harry gampang didapetin mah ga seru. hana berusaha bikin fic yang melibatkan banyak emosi dan denial hehehe. bentar lagi juga Harry belok kok, tunggu ajaaaa #spoiler makasih review-nya yah! ^^

**Xena**: Lebih njlimet yang bagian mananya, Xena-san? makasih review-nya yah! :)

**Ata**: Yayyy makasih pujiannya! moga update ini ga ngecewain yah, makasih review-nya! :D

**madame bella lupin**: waaaaah makasih pujiannya, seneng deh bisa ngehibur! ;)

**Vindemiatrix67**: Yup Owen itu OC, bukan Owen yang auror itu yah XD senengnya bisa buat fic yang menghibur. makasih review-nya yaaah, Miatrix-san ^^

**sheila-ela**: iya? wahahah hana ga nyadar, tapi kayanya iya mirip abisnya karakternya persis -,- hehe. Draco teh aslinya bi, cuma karena liat Harry dia jadi gay beneran *digeplak* kand dia cuma bersikap gay di depan Harry, bisa aja dia bersikap straight di depan cewe gitu wkwk :3 alesan Draco ngenal2in temen2nya itu bakal terungkap nanti. tunggu yah ;) sankyuu! aa, bener sekali lebih dari 5 chap hehehe. hana berusaha ngelanjutin ASP dkk ko Ela-san, cuma susaaaaah u,u *meratap* ah, makasih buat review-nya yah! =D

**Dede**: Makasih banyak De-san! :) seneng deh bisa menghibur... boleh ko manggil hana gitu, apa aja boleh wkwkwk, makasih buat review-nya yaaaa =)

**GuttAber**: Gapapa telat juga, Aber-san, hana bersyukur banget Aber-san mau baca :) hehehe senengnya bisa membuat Aber-san mengerti (?) tenang aja Aber-san, hana seneng ko denger komentar pembaca, jadi nyante aja hehe. aaah Aber-san, ga ada manusia yang bego, cuma males XD (kaya hana gitu hehehe) hana berusaha bikin interaksi mereka segreget mungkin sambil nyeimbangin karakterisasi sama plot. moga kali ini memuaskan ya :) love ya too, Aber-san XD makasih review-nya yah!

**Ayashaa**: iya dikit humour-nya abisnya plotnya juga sebenernya ga ada humour sama sekali T,T emang Harry nggemesin hehe. Draco sebenernya bi ko, cuma karena di cerita ini disorotnya interaksi Draco-Harry terus. sebenernya Draco itu berlaku straight kok kalo di depan cewe tipenya. seneng banget Aya-san bisa nikmatin, moga chapter ini memuaskan yah. makasih review-nya! ^^

**kitten-kitty**: Hai, Kitty-san! *teriak pake balon kaya yang di Spongebob (?)* makasih banget komentarnya! semoga chapter ini memuaskan. makasih review-nya :)

**Rhen. Ren**: Waaah syukurlah dimaafkan ^^" tau tuh ya, ketawanya jarang banget. pantes di HP7pt2 udah kaya kakek2 gitu pas di skiptime... yay ga alay! senengnya bisa menghibur hehehe. makasih review-nya! maaf chapter ini lama banget 'orz

**Rikanagisa**: Wah senengnya bikin Nagisa-san gregetaaaan x) hehehe begitulah yang namanya OOC wkwk, makasih review-nya! :)

**LalaClouds**: Waaaah hana ngefly nih Lala-san XDD ati2, Draco ga cuman ngedeketin loh ada motif tersembunyinya hehe. moga chapter ini memuaskan yaaaah, makasih review-nya! ^^

**Guest**: Ini udah dilanjutin... maaf yah lama banget. makasih review-nya! :')

**SlytherSoul**: Ini udah apdet, moga memuaskan yaaah :) seneng deh Soul-san suka. makasih review-nya! =)

**Natalie River**: Biseks, River-san. hana emang sengaja nulisnya gitu kok. waaaah selamat kalo gitu, tapi sebenernya hana ga terlalu tertarik sama mate wkwk :) makasih review-nya yah!

THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! *cium satu-satu* hana seneng banget bisa ngebuatin fic yang menghibur, dan hana seneng banget sama semua komentar kalian semua. makasih buat waktunya membaca! ^^/


End file.
